The Wrong Person Justin Bieber Fanfiction
by Biazinhaaa
Summary: Justin Bieber falls but what if this girl was the wrong person for him? Besides a plan unfolds, he didn't suspect that his death was being planned. You're gonna have fun, cry, sigh and cheer madly for everything to go right. I bet it will touch your S2.


**~~Cover:** http:/ i193. photobucket. com/ albums/ z235/ biazinhaaa/ APessoaErrada / ?t=1282283140 (past it on you adress bar and delete the blank spaces)

~~This fanfiction was first written by me in **portuguese** (online at Nyah! Fanfiction by the title of "A Pessoa Errada") and translated to **english** by the hands of Gabriella Bílio and Mariana Neves _(thank you so much girls, I would probably give up of this project if it wasn't for your great help)._

Beatriz Miranda - Author (beatrizmirandarj gmail. com)  
Julianna - Beta Reader (juu-nxzero hotmail. com)  
Gabriela Bílio - Translation (gaby_bilio hotmail. com)  
Mariana Neves - Translation (mnsanches hotmail. com)  
Delete the blank spaces from the e-mail adress.

~~Justin Bieber, Nina Dobrev, Ryan Good, Scooter Braun, Usher, Pattie Mallette, Jeremy Bieber, Jazmyn Bieber, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola, Katerina Graham, Michael Emerson, George Clooney and Kenny Hamilton are real people and I **do not own any copyright** over them, your photos or songs.

* * *

**Chapter One - Down to Earth**

_So it's up to you,_  
_And it's up to me,_  
_But we'll meet in the middle, on our way back down to earth_

http:/ i193. photobucket. com/ albums/ z235/ biazinhaaa/ APessoaErrada/ ?t=1282277506 (past it on you adress bar and delete the blank spaces)_  
_

Silence. That was rare. Maybe Justin would even have slept for a few hours if there wasn't a narrow range of warm sun that insisted on invade his bed. The boy moved bothered with the light, opened his color of honey eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was better to get up, he could hardly fall sleep again. He threw the blanket aside and thought strange the fact that he was only wearing boxers, it was also rare. He had lost his old habit of sleeping with underwear, in recent months it was impossible to predict who would wake him up. He frowned as he recalled the time he had been surprised in his underpants by a desperate reporter who invaded his hotel to get an interview.

Will he one day finally get used to this routine? Not that Justin complained, after all, music was his passion. He just wanted things to be more like in the beginning of his career. He couldn't say how, nor why, but at some point the whole thing went beyond and became a madness.

It was so fun when his music started playing on the radio. He liked to do a few shows a month, sing, play and interact with the audience. He had a loyal group of fans and always gave as much attention as he could to all of them who admired his work.

In recent months, everything had changed. His songs began to occupy the top of the chart of several international radios. There wasn't even one day that he had no shows, presentations, interviews or photo shoots. He barely had time to recover his strength. His fans were multiplying every day and it was virtually impossible to have time and energy to reciprocate the affection of them. This whole situation troubled him enough, but he knew that in the future he would be able to run things in a better way, or at least that was the advice that her manager Scooter Braun always repeated.

Justin stood up and looked around. It was good to be home, in his comfortable home in Atlanta. He looked at the familiar faces in the frame pictures on the opposite side of the room, friends and family, a pang gripped his heart, he hated having such a short time up to people he loved. Everything was so full of memories.

The boy reluctantly went into the bathroom of the room. It was better to get ready soon, sooner or later his road manager Ryan Good would show up to discuss the final details of the new tour that was about to begin. He took off his underwear with a slow move; Justin was so sluggish in the morning. Once the water fell on his body he began to feel awake, a good shower always help.

* * *

http:/ i193. photobucket. com/ albums/ z235/ biazinhaaa/ APessoaErrada / ?t=1282277506

Emily loved coffee. It was an old addiction. She left the small subsidiary Starbucks with a big smile on her lips, while carrying a steaming cup of coffee with caramel. Wake up early to work was pretty boring, but the first sips of that cup made everything easier. She looked around and ran across the street, her black hair bobbing behind her. Now it was so easy to walk in Atlanta, she already knew these streets like the back of her hand.

She was just thinking about how she felt safe in the city, the flood of thoughts that occurred to her. She tried to avoid, always struggled against it, but the memories sometimes made its little way to achieve it. She couldn't help remember the first time she set foot in the airport in Atlanta, was still a small town girl, full of suitcases, moving in with someone she had very little intimacy and with a heart torn by tragedy.

Losing her parents wasn't easy. Actually, it was still difficult, even after three years. It was hard to adapt to new life, but her Aunt Louise, oldest sister of her mother, had received the girl with great affection. Today she is considered well settled in many things, well, not quite...

At just 20 years she had dropped four colleges: Journalism, Computers, Drama and her last invention, Meteorology. After so many dropouts, her aunt practically forced her to stop studying a little and to rethink what she wanted for her professional life. Around this time a vacancy arose in the work of Louise and Emily thought it was best to rethink life and earn money at the same time.

The girl climbed the stairs of the bus and sat in the only vacant place she found. She could take a ride every day with her aunt if she wanted, but would get there later than the other employees in her area, so she always preferred to go on her own. She and her aunt worked in what she liked to call "Justin Bieber Gang." That gang, in fact, was the team that coordinated the concerts, media and public relations for the teen star Justin Bieber.

Louise was the lighting director and coordinated the light shows and video clips of the singer. Emily was a prompted, it means she built and loaded scenarios and equipment, a little work and thankless say, in passing, but gave pro salary expense and she just had fun.

She got off of the bus and soon spotted the warehouse that served as headquarters staff. On the first floor all the material was prepared and stored, since the second was the office where the paperwork was done. There was no sign or indication of what was done there, obviously to prevent movement of the fans. Emily thought it was all very unnecessary, because she had never even seen Justin Bieber in the flesh there. Poor Justin, he lived super coiled and only had contact with the production in times of concerts and rehearsals.

"Hello Miss. Prescott" - said the smiling concierge.

"Good morning!" - Replied the girl as she passed her magnetic card at the door.

It didn't take more than three steps so Lia came up in front of her. The two of them had known each other only a few months but now were great friends.

"I have something funny to tell you." - said Lia.

"Spit it out, then!" - Emily spoke curious.

"I'll give you a hint!" - Then Lia shook her blond hair violently.

"We'll be electrocuted?" - Emily tried.

"Gosh! No! Judy is developing a hairstyle for the dancers of the clip again."

"Ah ... Cool." - said Emily disappointed.

"Let me finish! She said she needs some guinea pigs... What do you think? Shall we?"

"Will someone notice we're not here?"

"I don't think so; everybody is a little busy with the new electronic platform."

* * *

"An electronic platform?" - Justin Bieber asked frowning.

"That's what he told me yesterday." - Kenny replied while pricked sausages in the dish and brought to his plate.

Justin's mother, Pattie, was already more than used to make breakfasts strengthened. Not only because JB had a voracious appetite of a teenager, but also because in general, his main security, Kenny, lived together and were always hungry.

"Anyone want more pancakes?" - Said Pattie bringing another dish to the table.

"I do!" - Both responded in unison.

"What's the goal of this platform anyway?" - Pattie asked.

"I think it will lead Justin to the middle of the audience during the show. I didn't like any of this, I already have a lot of work keeping crazy girls off the stage. Can you imagine in this electronic little square?"- Kenny replied.

"Kenny, you worry too much…" - said a drawling voice on the kitchen door.

"Hi Ryan!" - Justin said when saw his tour manager.

"Good morning! Served?" - Pattie said while seating at the table to meet the other coffee drinkers.

"Thank you, but not today."

"You think I care too much? So you go there and try to handle those crazy, then!"

"The whole system is perfectly safe, Kenny. Will rise at a height of almost 4 meters, no girl will be able to step onto the platform. Justin, I came here just to take you to the shed, I need to test the whole system and I want you there. You need to see the moves that you may or may not do during the show."

* * *

Houdson examined the black eye in the mirror, was horrendous. He knew that the punch was just a warning, needed money and needed fast. He opted for sunglasses and evaluated his image. He was certainly looking like a respectable businessman music, mature in his 45 years and still handsome.

His phone rang and he answered:

"What do you want?"

...

"No, man! I already said no more poker game!" – Shout Houdson, hanging up the fone immediately.

It was hard to resist, he didn't know why, but gambling provided an incredible adrenaline rush, there was nothing better. His black eye was there to remind him that he needed to pay off debts, he could not create new debt, not really.

Today was his last hope. He would take a singer who had discovered, a boy named Rupert Johnson, to be analyzed in a , this was the last record that had agreed to receive them, so the chances were not very good. Rupert certainly could sing and although he was blond, he was similar tothe teen sensation Justin Bieber. Houdson was betting all his cards on the boy, he had to go right.

* * *

After having some fun with the tests of hairstyles, Lia and Emily went back to work. They were sat pasting colored tacks on a panel stage when Jordan, a colleague who worked in the same function, appeared smiling.

"Where were you, girls?"

"Around…" - Emily said.

"I see."- Jordan responded by disguising curiosity.

"Jordan, sit right here and help us!" - asked Lia.

Jordan sat next to Emily. She was beautiful today as ever. He began working on the panel and pretended to accidentally bump into her hand a few times. She did not seem to notice.

"What did you do last night, Jordan?" - Asked Lia, making conversation.

"No big deal, I was watching TV, That 70's Show."

"I love That '70s Show! It's so funny!" - Emily said.

"Really? I have all the seasons!" - Jordan said.

"How cool..."

"We could schedule something and watch, if you like." - suggested the boy.

"Yes we could." - said Emily faintly, turning to glue the pins in the panel.

It was impossible to Emily not noticing Jordan's interests on her, he tried and tried, every day. Not that she did not like him, he was quite funny and they shared many interests. Moreover, he was handsome, but whatever... Something was missing, she didn't now what, but it was missing. She'd had a few boyfriends, but lately she had been more quiet, concentrating on her life.

"Mrs. Geller!" - Lia shouted.

The blonde woman turned and looked at Lia, then smiled for the group. Martha Geller was the leader of the press area, dealing with TVs, radios and all official statements. She was known by her friendliness and elegance.

"Good morning girls! Hello Jordan!"

"Hello" - they answered in chorus.

"I wanted to ask ... Any news? Will he come?" - Lia said.

"Ah yes, he might come today!"

"Really? I do not believe it!"

"No scandals when he comes, right?" - Martha said and walked away toward her office.

"Sure, I won't!"

"What were you talking about?" - Asked Jordan

"Justin Bieber! He will come here in the shed today! Martha told me yesterday that maybe he would test the new electronic platform."

"Lia's in love with him…" - said Emily, laughing.

"He is so... cute."

"For God sakes, Lia! You have 22 years! Compose yourself!" - said Emily.

"You promise that we can at least sneak a peak on him?"

"Okay, we can go see the little boy..."

* * *

Justin Bieber stopped the car in the parking lot of the shed, making a perfect goal, he loved to drive. The Range Rover was a present from Usher for his 16th birthday, was an incredible car.

"You're getting good at it!" - said Kenny, his security seated beside Justin in the car.

"In which I'm not good?" - Justin joked.

Upon exiting the car he found Ryan Good, his tour manager waving to him at the door of the shed. JB was happy, liked to visit that place, even if he rarely did it, it was nice to know he had a team so dedicated working with him.

The trio headed straight for the platform. Justin made a point to greet all the staff who found the path.

"There it is! You can climb up and let's play a little." - Ryan said pointing to the platform.

At first they were just testing the platform movements, then they put some songs and Justin sang and danced, testing the movements that would be safe. It was right at this time that Emily and Lia arrived, they were slightly mixed to officials who worked with the platform. Ryan Good and Martha Geller were standing just a few steps away of the girls.

"He's really cute!" - Lia sighed.

"He sings well. I thought it was playback." - Emily Prescott said.

Ryan Good waved JB so he could get down from the platform, Martha Geller was at his side. Justin approached the men.

"He's coming here!" - Lia whispered and shook hands with Emily.

"Ouch! Easy!"

"Hi, Martha!"

"Hi! You looked great up there."

"Thank you..." - Justin said shaking his hair – "Martha, I wanted to say something to you."

"Say, it…"

"It's about my fans" - told the boy, awkwardly – "I have received many things by mail, really many! Many e-mails, messages on Twitter... I do not have time to read even 1%."

"That's great Justin, a sign of success."

"I know... But I don't like it that way, I wish I had more time to repay the fans' attention. I thought if I could have some people to help me. That would be possible?" - Justin asked this question with cheeks slightly flushed, he hated asking for things, didn't want to look like a pop star full of demands.

"Well, I do not know"- replied Martha taken by surprise – "We can think about it, of course, we already have a small team involved with the fan club."

"I know, they're great. But I wanted people to help me directly about it. I even tried with my friend Chaz, but it did not work very well."

"Someone young, then?"

"That would be good."

Emily and Lia tried to listen to some parts of the conversation when Jordan appeared.

"Hey! The boss is crazy looking for you. He said he wants the panel ready by lunch time."

* * *

Simon Mathew from the label LL Records, asked Rupert Johnson, his analysis of the day, to wait outside and went directly to the entrepreneur Houdson.

"The kid is good."

"What did I tell you? A powerful voice!" - Commented Houdson, excited.

"He is good, no doubt. With the right style would work. But still, I have to say no."

"What?" - Exclaimed Houdson – "Why? You did not like him?"

"Houdson, of course I liked it. But you know, there's not room for him in the industry. He is a blonde Justin Bieber! He simply will not be successful now, Justin completely dominated the market."

"What if we change his image? The right style, as you said?"

"Sorry, my answer is still no."

"Is there anything I can do?" - Asked Houdson.

"Get Justin Bieber out of the market!" - Simon Mathew said laughing at the joke itself – "And then we can talk about Rupert Johnson."

"Thank you for your time." - Houdson said, bitterly.

He took Rupert Johnson home, giving empty words of consolation to the boy and then went to his own house. How he would get away from this? He needed money. Take Justin Bieber out of the market! That was impossible. How would he prevent the little girls to listen to Justin and demand that they listen to Rupert Johnson? Angry thoughts roamed his mind, damn Justin Bieber, if only something would happen to him, something bad, something tragic.

* * *

"Finally time to go!" - Lia said relieved.

"I'm starving to death!" - Emily said putting her hand on her belly.

"Let's try to catch a ride until the point there in the parking lot?" - Lia suggested.

"Good idea."

The girls walked to the parking lot exit and waited. They signaled for a red car, but the woman simply ignored both of them.

"Unsympathetic people." - said Emily.

"Calm down, some other car will come soon." - said Lia – "Here comes another."

"I don't think so. It seems to have important people inside."

"Oh, come on!" - Lia motioned for the car.

http:/ i193. photobucket. com/ albums/ z235/ biazinhaaa/ APessoaErrada ?t=1282277506 (past it on you adress bar and delete the blank spaces)

The car really had an expensive look and stood right beside them. What a luck! When the glass came down the girls widened the eyes.

http:/ i193. photobucket. com/ albums/ z235/ biazinhaaa/ APessoaErrada /04. jpg?t=1282277506 (past it on you adress bar and delete the blank spaces)

"Hey! You want a ride?" - Justin Bieber said.

* * *

******~~ Next chapter:** Jordan is a good kisser. Houdson has new ideas to save his skin. Kenny will be hungry. Emily is promoted and Justin Bieber reflects on his sex life ... hahahaha Do not miss!

******~~ Want to read an exclusive part of the chapter two?** Favorite the story and leave a review!

******Like it?**

******REVIEW ; )**


End file.
